Cool and Spicy
by Aiko Kasumi
Summary: Amu starts her first year at Seiyo academy. She meets her two friends and the school leaders, the Guardians. She soon finds herself the target of a bet and she discovers she's slowly falling in love with all of these guardians. How will she untangle herself from this mess? Amuto. Tadamu. Kukamu. NagiAmu. Enjoy! Read Author's bio for more information.
1. The new kid

_'Beep beep beep'_

Amu's clocked beeped. '7:00 am' it read, for a new day at her new school. It beeped for a minute before Amu's fist came crashing down on it, breaking it in a million pieces. She sat up looking irritated with the clock, her 7th clock so far and it has been broken. Her parents are going to get an alarm clock mounted on her wall now. Her pink bubblegum hair disheveled, her honey eyes were droopy with sleep in her eyes and her pyjamas were wrinkled with her bed sheets all over the place.

"Amu? Did you break your clock again? You know what's going to happen now, right?", Amu's mother, Midori stood at the doorframe of Amu's room as she rested both hands on her hips.

"Gomen", Amu flatly said, slowly getting out of bed to fix her bed sheets.

"Fix your bed up and change into your uniform, breakfast is ready and Ami and your father are already downstairs", Midori closed Amu's door to let her some privacy. Amu sighed and made her bed, changing into her uniform which was a white blouse, a red checkered skirt that reaches mid-thigh, red checkered baggy socks that go up to her knees with black leather shoes.

She made her way downstairs while her family greeted her.

"Oh. Ohayō Amu" Tsumugu, Amu's father greeted with a smile.

"Ohayō Onee-san!", Amu's little sister, Ami greeted with her bubbly personality and expression.

"Ohayō", Amu said with an emotionless face and expression, her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Ohayō Amu, sit down and have something to eat, we'll be leaving in an hour", Midori smiled, making it sound like she didn't tell Amu off five minutes ago.

"Hai", Amu sat down, the chair farthest away from Ami, Taumugu and Midori, she liked being alone and had no friends in her opinion. She had two girls who hang around her talking to each other. She wouldn't call them friends, just buggers she would talk to here and there.

"Amu, I heard your friends are going to attend the same school as you, wouldn't that be fun", Midori started up a conversation, but all Amu done was nod. A knock was heard at the door and Midori went to answer it, when she opened the door, it was the 'friends' Amu was attending high school with. Speak of the Devil, they came to pick up Amu and take her to school.

Well, not before going to a few places first.

"Ah, ohayō. We would like to take Amu-chan to school with us today. Would that be okay?", one of Amu's friends, who had her hair style in a Lolita-ish way, asked.

"Ah, of course, but school doesn't start until nine", Midori shot them a questionable look before Amu's other blonde friend, the one with long twin tails, opened her mouth.

"We plan on doing some important errands in the hour before school for our okaa-san", the blonde twin tail said, whose twin tails reached up to her lower back. Midori nodded as Amu finished up on her food, dusting off the toast crumbs that lie on her skirt.

Sayōnara, Amu!", her mother and father waved as she exited the house with her friends.

"Rima-chan, where are we going?", Amu's twin tailed friend asked, leaning forward to look at Rima's expressionless face.

"To Nagihiko's house", Rima's expressionless face hid a blush perfectly. Amu stood quiet as her eleventh grader friends took her to their destination, she trailed behind as she looked at her surroundings, then forward at her friends backs.

"Utau-chan, we will be going to carpool with Nagihiko. Since the trains will be crowded with people. Amu-chan, this will be your first time meeting him. He is an old friend of mine from elementary and we've known each other since we were five. He's older than me by a month and he has long, purple hair that goes to his lower back", Amu raised an eyebrow at this, she didn't give a damn about who he looks like, she just wanted to be by herself without her 'friends' bringing her into conversations.

"Ah, arigatō", Amu said as her friends reached a large house. It looked like a mini one storey mansion.

Rima knocked on the wooden door entrance to the house, the three girls stood in their place for a few minutes before someone with long purple hair answered the door, a smile plastered on their face when they saw Rima.

"Ah, ohayō Rima. Ohayō Utau", the person greeted, opening the door a bit more.

"Ohayō, Nagi-kun", both girls said in unison, smiling back.

"Nagi-kun, this is my friend, Hinamori Amu", Rima pointed her finger to Amu, who stared at Nagihiko.

"Ohayō, Fujisaki-kun", Amu stared at Nagihiko, who smiled at her, she contained a smile, to keep her cool 'n spicy façade up.

"Oh, Ohayo Hinamori-san", Amu looked at Rima, she slung her bag over her left shoulder, waiting for Rima to do something.

"We came here to carpool with you, as promised", Rima smiled, her smile looking almost innocent. Then she instantly plastered that emotionless face on, hoping no one saw her smile.

"Ah, yes. Come inside, we are just about to leave", Nagihiko stepped aside for the three girls to come in, so they did. (Not going through the details of the house)

**~~Taimusu Kippu~~**

**Chosha no nōto: Taimusu Kippu means Time skip and Chosha no nōto means Authors note. How fun is it to learn Japanese~**

Amu and her 'friends' made it to their high school. Or in Amu's case, her new high school. Before she transferred her 'friends' moved to Seiyo Academy 2 months before her. Amu's new high school.

"You need to go to the front office. Someone will show you around the school", Amu, Rima and Utau made their way through the bustling crowds of Seiyo Academy, mostly all Amu had to do was tell them to move, using her 'Cool 'n Spicy' attitude.

Once they made it to the main office building, they went to check with one of the ladies who gave Amu a timetable and a note, telling her to look for whoever it is to show her around the school. She read the note.

_'Saaya Yamabuki'_

Amu looked up to the office lady on the P.A system, saying something like.

"Saaya Yamabuki, the new student is here", Amu sweat dropped.

'Is that how they do things around here?', she thought in her head.

"I'm here", a girl with red hair and emerald eyes bursted through the office door, her eyes locked onto Amu.

"Hello, new student. Hinamori Amu, correct?", the red headed girl held her hand out for Amu to shake.

"Yes. You must be Yamabuki Saaya", Amu rejected Saaya's handshake, staring at the red headed girl with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Yes, I am, come along now. I shall show you around", Saaya said, almost surprised at Amu's action. She turned around, and headed out the office door, she walked into an empty hallway with Amu tagging behind, then she whipped around and glared at her.

"Before we carry on, there is ONE rule around here. Never. I mean NEVER touch, or go near Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Got it?", Saaya snapped at her, bending down to Amu's eye level.

Amu just shrugged and kept a bored expression on her face, she wanted to giggle but kept her attitude at bay.

"You better answer me!", Saaya snapped again, hardening her glare. Amu could just laugh, but she just rolled her eyes while keeping silent.

"You know what? You can find your own way around here, little miss cool 'n spicy", Saaya twirled around and sashayed away, leaving Amu in the empty hallway. Amu sighed and went to go and sit under a large tree, she put her hands behind her head and leaned back against the tree. Waiting for the first period bell to ring.

* * *

**Yeah! First chapter up! I might upload every week, if you guys wait, there is another story I recently update, so go and check it out! If you like Demashitaa! Powerpuff girls Z! Watch the anime, read the manga, do whatever!**

**But yeah. Thanks for reading! Arigatō!**


	2. Meet the guardians

Amu sat under the large tree, she closed her eyes and rested. The bell rang for the kids to go to class. Amu watched all the other teenager scatter to their classes before the P.A system turned on, all the kids stopped and looked at the nearest P.A system around them, merely confused for the unscheduled announcement.

_'Everyone, please find your way to the hall, we have a new student here with us today'_

Some of the teenagers groaned while the others shouted with cheers. Amu rolled her eyes and went on her journey to find her friends, who clearly knew all the nooks and crannies to this place.

"Ah, Amu-chan! We thought you would get lost here. Let's go to the hall", Utau and Rima led Amu to the hall, which was crowded with many, many teenagers.

"You're in my way", Amu waited for everyone to push past for the pinkette, the mob of teenagers moved out of her way, apologising.

"Ah yes, everyone. We have a new student today. Would you like to come up and introduce yourself, new student?", Amu thought it was the principal. And yes, she was correct. She felt like saying some smart alec line but decided for the sensible thing. She walked up on the stage, staring at everyone with a bored expression.

"Watashi wa Hinamori Amu", she bent her right leg forward and slung her bag over her left shoulder. A lot of people stared in awe, some done 'cat calls' and others cheered. Amu mentally rolled her eyes at the peoples comments.

'She's so kawaii!'

'She's hot'

'What's your number?!'

'Can we be friends?'

'Can I be your boyfriend?'

Okay, the last three made her want to spit in disgust and made her beat them into a pulp. No, she didn't want to give her phone number out, no she did not want to be friends, and no, she did _not _want to be in a relationship with someone she just met. All boys were the same. Dumb, stupid, jerk, bully. Her list could runs mile of what she had to say about guys.

"Everybody calm down, you're worrying the new student", the principal smiled nervously.

'Yeah right, like I'm nervous or anything', Amu thought in her head. Watching all the teenagers crawl back into their seats.

"Okay, we would like you to meet the guardians of this school", out came a four boys, blonde, brunette, purple and blue. Amu turned to face the guardians and heard all girls swoon over the four, Amu could stare in disgust of the girls. Do they know that these boys could be possible perverts or playboys? She looked at the boys in boredom, who responded with a surprised expression. Well... Except Nagihiko, of course, who she met earlier in the morning.

"I am Hotori Tadase, nice to meet you", Tadase wore a light blue cape that ended halfway down his back. He held his hand out to the pinkette as she declined it, moving her head to face the brunette. Tadase stared wide eyed at the girl, who was being introduced to the brunette.

"Ohayō, I am Soma Kukai", Kukai wore the same as Tadase but orange. The brunette let out a soft smile, making all the girls scream in happiness. Amu nodded then turned to Nagihiko. Believe it or not, Nagihiko was someone Amu kind of wanted to be friends with. She thought he was a pretty cool guy. But she knew to keep her cool.

"I am Fujisaki Nagihiko, pleasure to meet you", Nagihiko smiled, making the girls scream their annoying scream again. His cape was none other than brown. Amu nearly flinched as she turned to the blue haired boy.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto", he had a dark blue cape. Ikuto took Amu's hand and kissed it, looking back up at the pinkette to show no blush or flustered face anywhere. Wait a second. Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Isn't that the guy Saaya told Amu to stay away from?

"Arigatō. Watashi wa Hinamori Amu", Amu greeted, nodding her head.

(Thank you. I am Hinamori Amu)

"And I am your principal. Okinawa Etsuko", the lady smiled gently at Amu, who stared back at her.

"Can I go now? I got stuff to do", Amu said in her 'cool 'n spicy' tone, making everyone gasp.

"H-hai. You may g-go now", the principal bowed in apology.

**(Etsuko means joy or child)**

***Taimusu Kippu***

Amu sat under a tree with her 'friends' to eat their lunch. She had chop suey while Rima had sushi and Utau had ramen noodles.

"So Amu... Your birthday is tomorrow. What are you gonna do?", Utau spoke up, wiping some soy sauce off of her face. Then Rima looked at Utau.

"You're getting out of character again. You look stupid when you're like that", Rima commented, Amu nodding in agreement.

"Yes. You have been, apparently", Amu wanted to smirk but kept her 'cool 'n spicy' face on.

"So? What does it matter to you?", Utau raised an eyebrow, resting her hands on her hips.

"You make us look stupid", Rima looked at Utau, her eyes boring into the blonde twin tail's ones.

"No one's here to see us, Rima", Utau rolled her eyes.

"Oh hey. Do you know that Saaya pranks the new kid? Like... For a month?", Utau looked at Amu who raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, it's like a game of mercy. She'll just push you till you want her to stop... Except, Saaya pushes you past your limit", Utau warned Amu that she's going to need to watch for anything suspicious.

"Sure. But like I said before. I got things to do", Amu packed her lunch away and headed to the bathroom.

"Hinamori-san!", a cheery voice called out from behind Amu, making her turn around with her 'cool 'n spicy' face plastered on.

"What?", she looked at the blonde guardian, Tadase. Ugh, she despised him like all the other guardians that she met earlier. Well... Besides Nagihiko.

"I just wanted to ask you how is the school so far", Tadase let out a nervous chuckle while running his fingers through his hair.

"Boring. Now I need to go somewhere", Amu turned around to proceed walking but Tadase thought it would be a good idea to grab her wrist.

"I was wondering if you would want to see the Royal Garden with me and the other guardians. We would like to get to know you better", Tadase scratched the back of his neck while laughing nervously.

'Is this guy always nervous?', Amu thought in he head.

"Not interested. Sorry", Amu was about to walk away when Tadase grabbed her wrist again. She could feel the surprise and shock on his face.

"Please? You're a pretty interesting person. It would be great for you to see inside how the school guardians work", Tadase tried to muster a smile, but ended up with a nervous smirk.

"Fine... But you guys better leave me alone after that", Amu saw the relief on Tadase's face and followed him to 'who know's where'. Once they stopped they were in front of a blue door with a gold engraving in the middle it engraved 'guardians' with a lot of other engraved stuff on it.

'Too fancy for my liking', Amu mentally rolled her eyes, seeing how classy it looks.

"Ladies first", Tadase said in a gentlemanly way, opening the door in grace.

As Tadase opened the door Amu wanted to widen her eyes at the disgusting scene in front of her. There, right in front of Amu. Schoolgirls were grinding themselves against Ikuto and Kukai. Nagihiko was ignoring them sorting out files and papers. (Good guy Nagi)

"A-ahem. I guess you guys are busy. Gomen for intruding", Amu said professionally before walking away at a pretty fast pace, keeping her eyes forward.

"You guys...", Tadase glared grimly at Ikuto and Kukai.

"Relax~. Come and join us, otouto~", Ikuto said in the most calmest way ever, as if a girl didn't leave feeling uncomfortable.

"I am not your otouto. I am the leader of the guardians, you commoner!", Tadase boomed.

"Oh, he's in his kingly personality again", Nagi muttered under his breath, continuing to sort out the files that piled on the desk.

"Shun, commoner! Do that dirty work of yours", Tadase turned to Ikuto and Kukai.

"As for you two...", Tadase glared at the boys.

"Shoo you dirty nymphomaniacs! Go on, scram!", Tadase kicked the several girls out, the girls who were probably horny now.

"That girl was interesting. If it wasn't for you guys and those dirty, dirty girls. She would've probably corrected her decision about us", Tadase continued to glare at the boys who shrugged.

"I shall NOT allow it! No more women in here!", Tadase earned a groan from the two, Tadase's hands motioned a slap, Ikuto and Kukai widened their eyes as they just got slapped from thin air. They rubbed their red cheek as Tadase looked over to Nagihiko, who finished with his work as he packed up and left the room.

"You guys are oblivious. Other people can hear your babbling and other people are getting disturbed by it. And by other people, I. MEAN. ME", Nagihiko jabbed Tadase in the chest when emphasising the last three words of his sentence. He walked out of the room quickly, with an irritated expression on his face. Tadase snapped out of his alter ego and looked at Nagihiko storm out of the room.

Nagihiko walked at a face pace, muttering to himself under his breath. He looked down at his shoes, not wanting to look at anyone. He muttered to himself after his division showed black leather shoes, he didn't have fast reflexes as he crashed into something, toppling on top of whatever it was. He slowly regained his conscious and looked at whatever he fell upon.

Bubblegum link hair, honey yellow eyes and a very petite figure. The scowl adorned on their face softened as whoever it was rested their eyes on Nagihiko. He stared wide eyed at the pinkette who was trapped under him.

"G-gomenasai Hinamori-chan", Nagihiko stood up and bowed to the pinkette, who shook her head.

"No need for apologising. You can call me Amu", Amu stood up and walked away from the purple haired boy, who stared at her curiously.

* * *

**Yay! 2nd chapter up. I'm really looking forward to this story! Just like my other one!**


	3. The new chara

**Okay, just to be clear with some of you, I will be writing in English from now on. Except when it comes to -San, -Chan or -koi or -kun.**

**Because it was bothering some people.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Tadase-kun is so cool!", Amu looked at the other talking fan girls in disgust, the image she saw earlier was not what she wanted in her head right now. She looked around to see most guys and girls stare at her in awe and amazement. She shrugged it off as she heard some girls happily chatting about the guardians.

"Ikuto-koi is so hot!", another babbling fan girl shouted.

'Ikuto-_koi_? Don't make me laugh. He had a make-out session with a blonde just ten minutes ago', Amu mentally rolled her eyes, nearly laughing at her own remark.

"_You _called _him _Ikuto-_koi_?!", venom ripped through the familiar, terrifying voice that snuck up behind the poor fan girl.

"U-u-u-uh...", was all the timid fan girl could stutter out before getting nudged in the chest.

"You don't have the honour to call _my _Ikuto that. He is mine and you cannot do anything about it, missy", Amu turned around to the scene behind her as she bore her eyes into the red-heads ones. Who, fortunately, didn't notice.

She rolled her eyes and turned around, turning into a near empty hallway.

"Amu-chan! You're so cool!"

"Amu-san! Amu-san!"

"Amu! Please sign my shirt!"

"I want your babies!"

Amu was swarmed with awestruck fanboys and fan girls. She was taking unnoticeable steps backward in disgust, wanting to get out of her sticky situation. So she ran... Her bag looked like it was having a spasm on her left, she ran until she found the tree she sat in at the morning. She held her breath, looking around to make sure no one was following her. Just her luck. She inhaled large amounts of air, taking every breath deeply while leaning on the tree to keep her standing.

"Ah, Hinamori-chan. The new student, pleasure to meet you", Amu looked up at the intruder who smiled gently at the pinkette.

"Fuck... Off", the pinkette said in between breaths, trying her hardest to push the brunette haired guardian away from her.

"I'm just here to talk to you. I am awfully sorry for the scene you saw earlier, we didn't know anybody would be visiting in the room", Kukai lowered his hand, looking ashamed.

"Guardians are supposed to be decent and not let people grind against them, even if there aren't any guests or visitors", Amu snapped at the surprised boy, who widened his eyes the slightest bit.

"Well... Um... You see...", he nervously scratched the back of his head, blushing a light pink.

"Amu-chan!", Amu turned around to see her blonde twin-tailed friend running towards the two. As she reached up to them, she stood beside Amu, her hands carrying all her weight as they rested on her knees.

"Utau-chan?", Amu gave off a confused stare, Kukai tilting his head the slightest at the blonde girl.

"You took too long and I thought something happened", Utau caught her breath and looked at Amu with relief in her eyes, smiling just a little.

"But... If something did happen to you...", Utau punched her palm, saying _'I would beat them senseless!'. _But whimpered as she shook her throbbing palm.

"I'm okay, Utau. I can defend myself", Amu rolled her eyes and turned back to Kukai, who looked a slight confused with the situation. Amu adjusted her uniform, leaving with Utau to hold onto her arm.

"L-let go of me!", Amu shook her arm roughly, causing Utau to hold on tighter.

"But you're my friend!", Utau wailed, fake tears rolling out of her eyes.

"Fine... But until we get to the Main Quad. Then let me go, because I'm not walking out there with people giving me stares. I gotta keep up an act, you know", Amu resisted the urge to pry the childish blonde off of her arm.

"Yay, Amu-chan!" , Utau let go of Amu, just so she could wrap her arms around Amu's chest, making Amu struggle out of Utau's grip, panicking more.

"Utau! People will see us! They'll think of me as a softie!", Amu yelled, despised of Utau's bi-polar behaviour.

"Amu...", a tiny voice came from Amu's duffle bag as she glared at the tiny figures nestling in there.

"What is it, Ran? Don't speak to me in public, people will think I'm crazy for talking to a bag", the pink chara, Ran, motioned for Amu to take a look inside her bag, which she did, finding a purple egg with purple stars decorating it, her eyes were wide as she pried Utau off with her reflexes, grabbing her by the wrist while running around the school to look for Rima.

"Amu-chaaaaaaaaan!", Utau's voice vertebrates through the air as she got dragged along by Amu's strong pull and fast speed. They stopped as they captured Rima, looking at them with her expressionless face.

"Rima, Utau! I found this in my bag!", Amu's hand clutched on to the purple egg as if holding on to dear life with her hair disheveled.

"It's another egg...", Rima said with her oh-so-famous unreadable face and expressionless tone.

"I know... But...", Dia, Miki, Ran and Su all filed in one line next to Amu, with Miki trying to fix up the pinkette's hair.

"It's an egg that looks like our eggs, but... I don't think I have a good feeling with this egg...", the green chara spoke up, eyeing the egg curiously.

"Is it an 'X' egg?", Amu eyed Su for an answer, who shook her head.

"Nope, it's like us... But there is something that I cannot put my finger on that's with this egg...", Miki finished re-designing Amu's hair, tying it up so she had a fringe hanging down on the side of her face.

Utau had the most uncontrollable urge to take it off of Amu, so she did just that. She took it off of Amu as her charas came out, Iru and Eru. Iru started pushing it and hitting it, before completely taking out of the blondes hands and flying out of reach. She watched all the shocked faces and smiled amusingly.

"I'm gonna drop this! It would be fun to see it's soul break!", just as she said, Iru purposely dropped the egg, expecting it to break into two.

Instead, the egg broke into two as a little character came out, her long knee-length blonde hair shined, reflecting the light from the sun's rays. Her revealing outfit which was a lacy black bra and panties, matching with her lacy black mid-thigh socks.

"W-w-what?!", Amu, Utau and their chara's screeched in confusion, looking at the small chara, who smirked at them.

"I am Aphrodisiac. Your chara of lust", Amu's jaw hung open, clearly shocked by this sudden little blonde.

"A-a-a-Amu. Hinamori Amu", Amu shook as she still had her eyes wide on the chara, not knowing what to do, she glanced over to Rima, who was also surprised.

"I know. Let me explain. I am the submissive side of you. The one who wants to be dominated during your-", Amu cut her off yelling about how she doesn't need to hear it. Which made the chara chuckle.

"A bit taken aback, aren you not?", Amu stopped her screeching, looking back at the blondie.

"A bit? _A bit? _I'd like it if you've noticed I'm more than just taken aback! I'm freaking out! You're supposed to represent sexual desire for heavens sake! Who knows what I'd act around people when I'm in character change!", Amu was huffing from complaining about her new chara.

"We'll, why don't we find out?", Aphrodisiac evilly smirked, instantly Amu widened her eyes.

_'Amulet Star!'_


	4. Black Love!

Amu stumbled out from her secluded spot and out into the main quad of her school. Her outfit was just like Aphrodisiac's, black lacy bra and panties with black lacy socks that go to her mid-thigh. Her push up bra making her d-cups show more. Her hair had grown longer, down to her knees, though it reached to her thighs because her 'x' clip was replaced with a star in her high ponytail. She looked at her surroundings to find not much people staring at her. Amu turned back to Aphrodisiac and the other charas.

"P-please turn me back... A-Aphrodisiac...", her voice sounded timid, Aphrodisiac shook her head and changed and whispered in her ear, Amu widened her eyes.

"Do it and I'll change you back", Aphrodisiac smirked.

"O-okay...", she went around the whole school walking around while receiving stares from everyone. Some even had bleeding noses. And by some I mean nearly everyone, and when I said bleeding nose they all fainted from blood loss. Even girls!

Lesbihonest girls...

"G-Gomen everyone", Amu looked down, dashing off around the school before bumping into someone. She opened her eyes to find herself lying on the cold concrete ground, someone by the name of Ikuto seemed to be lying on top of her.

"G-g-g-Gomen!", she tried to push him off but her submissive character kicked in, making her stop. She heard a groan coming from the blue-haired boy, who put his arms on the sides of Amu's head, lifting himself up.

"Uh...", Ikuto's eyes widened at his sight before him, her hair sprawled out everywhere as he sees Amu's thighs tighten together, Amu, a blush was staining her face, deep crimson it was, her bra, panties and socks bringing out the most perfect curves that he had seen for the first time, her vulnerable figure and position was turning him on.

"I-I'm sorry!", she scurried out from her position and sped down to the starting line, which was where her friends and charas were.

"Please turn me back, Aphro-san!", she pleaded. Aphrodisiac nodded and turned Amu back, she gave her a glare and tried to forget about the small encounter she had with Ikuto. So she asked a different question.

"Okay then... What's your element?", Amu questioned, looking at the blonde curiously.

"I am not an element, I simply hold the power to let you use all your chara's at once. You can use all your chara elements if you transform into me. But the only way to do it is to believe in me", Aphrodisiac looked at Amu whose mouth hung open.

"I cannot believe it! You can do that?!", Amu grinned and jumped up and down on the spot.

"But... You also have to chara change with me to do so", Amu face fell and she stopped being giddy and happy looking at the chara with widened eyes.

"W-what?!", she thought about her wearing the dreadful costume again. She earned a slap from Ran. No, multiple slaps from Ran.

"... Up and atom Amu! Stop daydreaming and get a move on! Earth to Amu!", Ran shouted in Amu's ear, nearly deafening her.

"I'm back! I'm back!" Amu waved the pink chara away from her.

"Well then, I'm Ran! The chara of being athletic and element of fire!", Ran started off, grinning to the blonde chara.

"I'm Miki! The chara of artistic skills and element of water!", Miki boomed throughout their small spot.

"I am Su, I am the chara of being the motherly, tender self of Amu and the element of air", Su bowed and smiled sweetly at her new sister.

"I'm Dia. I am the chara of confidence and the element of earth", Dia bowed, just like Su.

"I'm Kusukusu. I make everyone laugh with my jokes and I am the element of light!", Kusukusu laughed childishly.

"I am Iru, the chara of being bad and devious, I am the element of lightning", Iru cackled, lightning appearing behind her.

"And I am Eru, the chara of being good and honest and the element of thunder", Eru smiled like an angel giving off light from her.

"I'm Utau and this is Rima, I'm the owner of my chara's, Iru and Eru. And Rima is the owner of Kusukusu", Utau chirped, staring at Aphrodisiac with her purple orbs.

"Pleasure to meet you all", Aphrodisiac shone her first smile to everyone, making them stare in awe.

"Hey... I can sense other charas in this school", Dia spoke up, looking around the tree they were under.

"Yes, I picked it up the very first day I got here!", Kusukusu said.

"Me too, we haven't found out who they are and who they belong to", Eru said, Iru rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why don't we find out now? How many charas are you detecting?", Amu asked, looking at Eru.

"We are looking for... 3, 4, 5 charas! I think there are more, I can sense another two, I think...", Amy nodded and walked away from the small group, her five chakras following behind her. She looked around, bumping into someone.

"O-oh! Sorry!", she looked up to find Nagihiko, but with a darker shade of yellow in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm not Nagihiko, I'm his twin, Fujisaki Nadeshiko. But you can call me Nadeshiko. Pleasure to meet you", Nadeshiko held out her hand to shake, Amu took it and shook her hand, she heard a whisper coming from behind her.

"I'm Hinamori Amu. But you can call me Amu"

"I can sense a character coming from her, desu", the green chara whispered.

"Hm... What was that?", Nadeshiko tried to look behind Amu but her charas made it to the bag before Nadeshiko got the chance to look.

"I can sense five charas coming from her", a small voice came from Nadeshikos shoulder, a little chara with purple-ish hair was tied up, she wore a pink kimono with flowers imprinted on it.

"Oh?", Nadeshiko looked at Amu curiously.

"You don't happen to have charas, do you?", Nadeshiko tilted her head to the side, eyeing Amu who slowly nodded.

"F-five...", she stuttered, Nadeshiko smiled at the nervous girl and asked her a question.

"Could I see them? I got a chara here, her name is Temari" the little chara that was peeping over Nadeshiko's shoulder came out, watching the five charas fly out of the duffle bag.

"Hello. I am Ran", Ran smiled.

"I'm Miki"

"I'm Su, desu"

"Dia"

"Aphrodisiac"

Nadeshiko looked at the last chara in surprise. Making Amu giggle nervously.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Temari!"

"My chara is the element of energy", Nadeshiko held her palm out, letting Temari sit on it.

"Ran is fire. Miki is water. Su is air and Dia is earth", Amu spoke, looking at Aphrodisiac to address herself.

"I'm the chara to let Amu use all her charas at once by chara changing with me", Aphrodisiac said.

"Wow, you ended up with so many charas. It's rare to even get three", ztemari pointed out, eyeing the five other charas.

"I know... My friends Rima and Utau told me all about charas", Nadeshiko shot her a look, Amu read it like _'there's more?'._

She nodded, "yeah, they told me that they have charas as well".

"My brother has a chara, I could show him to you if you want", Nadeshiko offered, earning a nod from Amu.

"What's his name?", Amu asked as they made their way to the guardians room, where hopefully only Nagihiko would be.

"Nagihiko's chara is named Rhythm, he would get along with you if you're one of Nagihiko's friends", they made it to the blue door that Amu had walked through forty minutes ago. Nadeshiko opened it and there sat the four guardians at the table, talking about something. She eyed all the three oblivious boys and then set her eyes on to Ikuto, she blushed that same deep crimson and averted her eyes from him, settling her eyes on Nagihiko. She barely noticed all the flying charas hovering above the table.

"N-Nagihiko", Miki looked at Amu who said Nagihiko's name, he turned around and smiled at her, Miki looked at the floating chara that had long purple hair, she blushed as she also eyed the other make charas hovering on the table.

"Amu-chan", Nagihiko waved her over, she glanced over Ikuto who smirked at her, it ran shivers down her spine as she could see Miki had snuck on to the table to take a closer look at her crushes.

"M-Miki!", Amu caught Miki in her hand, Miki escaped and hid in Amu's skirt pocket.

"Whoa...", Tadase said, his eyes were widened as he saw the little blue chara snuggle in Amu's pocket.

"You have a chara?", Kukai asked, just as surprised as the other four boys and five charas.

"Yeah, so? Why do you care?", she crossed her arms across her chest, Ran snuck up on Amu's shoulder, followed by Su and Dia while Aphrodisiac sat on Amu's head, making a pink blanket out of her hair.

"You have FIVE!? Why didn't you tell us!?", Tadase yelled, but out of surprise.

"Why should I? I wouldn't have thought you guys would have any charas anyways", Nagihiko stood beside her, she looked down at the table to see Miki and the purple-haired chara talking to each other. Miki was giggling and blushing at the same time.

"You guys don't need to flip out over Amu", Nagihiko said, Amu blushed as his calm voice defended her, unfortunately noticed by everyone.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?", Nagihiko asked in a concerned tone, feeling Amu's forehead as she blushed a deep scarlet.

"Y-yeah. Just feeling a bit under the weather...", she lied, Su looked through to Amu's eyes, knowing she was lying.

"Ah yes. She needs to go and rest in the infirmary", Su said. Wow, now Amu does feel just a bit sick, she was looking at Nagihiko, who led her out to the hallway where the infirmary was. She noticed he was holding her hand, just as soon as her blush disappeared it decided to come and bug her some more. (It's not a NagiAmu fanfic, it's a love rival fanfic. But I kind of want a love rival thing to happen to Miki as well *squee*).

"Rhythm! Come out, come out wherever you are!", Amu heard Miki call out for her purple friend, who was hiding in Nagi's pocket.

Nagihiko placed Amu on the infirmary bed, Ran, Su, Dia and Aphrodisiac all snuggled under the blankets with Amu.

"Would you like me to stay here with you, Amu-chan?", Nagihiko asked, Amu blushed and shook her head.

"I-I'll be fine, but thank you for your concern", she replied, her heart was beating, not too fast, but it wasn't slow or normal either.

"No problem, I'll see you later, okay?", he left, but not before Rhythm could give Miki a hug. Miki flew over to the bed, blushing lightly.

"I can see it, Miki. You like Rhythm, don't you?", Amu lifted an eyebrow, looking at Miki who shook her head.

"N-no! How could you say that?!", Miki raced under the covers to join her sisters, Amu decided to rest so she could feel better before her last period.


	5. Perverted Neko!

Amu woke up to the bickering charas under the sheets, she opened her eyes slowly as she made eye contact with azure ones. She gasped as she bolted upright, giving the charas a surprise followed by a shriek from them.

"Tsukiyomi-san?", Amu eyed the midnight blue haired boy in question.

"Oh. You're awake. Sorry for the sudden surprise, Hinamori-chan", Ikuto bowed, apologising. Amu realised who she was with and changed her attitude.

"Yeah right. Since how long were you watching me sleep? You creep!", Amu brought her hand up to slap him but he just chuckled, grabbing her wrist.

"W-what are you doing, Tsukiyomi?!", Amu forced her hands out from his grip, rubbing it while glaring at Ikuto, looking for answers.

"I just wanted to see how you are going, classes are about to start soon. In fifteen seconds", Amu widened her eyes, she grabbed her bag and leaped off of the bed, her charas flying above her head.

"I'm gonna be late!", she was about to speed out the door until the blue cat-boy grabbed her by the waist.

"I told them that you're in the infirmary and you'll be excused for a bit", Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear as he bit it. She yelped and used her reflexes to force herself from his grip, standing opposite of him in a battle stance.

"What's with the pose all of a sudden?", Ikito asked as if he didn't bite her ear.

"You just bit me!", she blushed, looking at Yoru fly up to Miki.

"Hey Miki-chan~Nya", Yoru tapped on Miki's shoulder, she blushed and smiled at the cat chara, causing invisible hearts to pop out from his eyes.

"Your expressions are interesting. I will have fun teasing you, won't I?", Ikutk smirked as Amu stared wide eyed at the cat boy, soon turning into a fierce glare.

"As if! You perverted neko!", Aphrodisiac was talking with Su and Ran, she looked over to Amu and smirked evilly.

_'Amulet Star!'_

"Huh?", Amu looked down, she was no longer wearing her uniform but her chara uniform Aphrodisiac uses when she chara changes with her.

"A-Aphrodisiac! What the hell did you do to me?!", Amu clenched her fists, huh? Her fingers turned white, she looked at the four rings that were individually placed on both index fingers and both middle fingers. On her right middle finger was a golden finger with a green orb placed in it. Her index finger on her right was the same as her green one, but it was light blue. Her middle finger on her left was red while her left index finger was dark blue.

In other words they all look like mood rings.

"Elemental... Rings?", Amu slowly said, Aphrodisiac nodded, that silly smirk still plastered on her face.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist, and felt a warm breeze slither down her neck. She shivered as her submissive side took over. She let Ikuto continue to do whatever he was doing to her, which was biting her earlobe.

_'Amulet Heart!'_

Amu changed into Amulet heart, she wore a light pink pleated skirt with a light pink crop top, she wore light pink leg warmers as she held her hair in a side ponytail, her cross-shaped clip replaced with a big red heart, a golden ring with a red orb in the middle sat on her right index finger and she had a pink pom-pom in each hand.

"Sorry imouto-chan, but I don't want to watch Amu lose her virginity in front of me", Ran said, sipping some tea that appeared in her hands.

"I wouldn't have minded", Aphrodisiac murmured under her breath.

"I think Amu suits green better, desu~", Su commented, sighing.

"W-why would you do that, Aphro?!", Amu shouted, a blush appeared on her face.

"Because I wanted to see what happened", Aphrodisiac nervously laughed, seeing Amu angry was pretty cute to see.

"I like submissive girls, Aphrodisiac could you do me a favour?", Ikuto had a glint in his eyes, Aphrodisiac quickly caught on and changed Amu into Amulet Star.

_'Amulet Star!'_

"Aphrodisiac!", Amu shouted, a pleading stare that Aphrodisiac knew too well, she teased Amu by rolling her eyes and exiting through the door.

"W-wait! Wait!", Ran pondered if she should help the pinkette or not, Su was humming something while Miki and Yoru played hide 'n seek on the bed.

Amu turned around to look at Ikuto, "Tsukiyomi-kun?".

The door to the infirmary opened, revealing Nagihiko, Kukai and Tadase, their mouths agape and eyes the size of dinner plates, their face covered in a blanket of deep crimson.

"U-uh...", Amu's shy personality butted in, covering her chest with her arms.

"We're at our limit...", Nagi, Tadase and Kukai fell over with bleeding noses, their faces seemed to show happiness.

Wait a second...

THOSE PERVERTS!

_'Amulet Spade!'_

Amu's outfit was a blue frilly blouse with arm warmers with a ribbon at the back of her blouse. She wore dark blue shorts with stripy blue and white socks that go just past her knees, a golden ring with a blue orb decorated her left index finger. A light blue beret sits on her head, with a large dark blue spade on the side of it.

"Thanks Miki!", Amu earned a wink from the blue chara, who continued playing with Yoru.

"Rhythm! Kiseki! Daichi! Come and play hide 'n seek with me and Yoru!", Miki hid her blush, smiling at the three male charaa that we're heading towards her.

"Yoru you can come out!"

Amu walked over to the three boys who had fainted, their perverted smiles still lingering on their faces. She kind of wanted to beat them up, but they already look like it. So Ikuto helped her set the three boys on separate beds. She cleaned their faces and the floor, looking at them every few seconds. After she was done cleaning with Ikuto, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and another arm secure her arms above her head.

"H-hey! Stop it, idiot!", Amu said, trying to free herself from the neko's grip.

"No can do, miss", Amu changed into Amulet Star, earning a seductive look from Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi-kun...", her eyes were half lidded as she said his name, her voice making her sound so vulnerable. She didn't realise she was facing the three boys who sat up unnoticed.

"Hinamori-chan is so hot...", Tadase stared at Amu, before fainting again.

"I'm at my limit again~", Nagihiko fainted.

"I want to be Ikuto!", Kukai shouted, before seeing Amu's face, he heated up, steam coming from his ears as he fainted.

"A-ah~!", she moaned as he bit her earlobe, a low growl escaped Ikuto's lips as he licked her ear.

_'Amulet Clover!'_

(Wow... Do I have to go through the description?)

"What are you doing, you insolent pervert?!", Amu shouted, pointing an accusing finger with a light blue ring at the blue neko, her face covered in a red blush.

"You're such a playboy. Hmph!", she walked out of the infirmary, slamming the door closed. Ikuto chuckled.

'This will be interesting'


	6. Sleepover!

"Rima-chan and Utau-chan are coming over, desu~", Su said, dusting off the shelves in Amu's room.

"I'm actually excited, I haven't had a sleepover because I'm supposed to be 'cool 'n spicy', which means my mom would think it wouldn't suit my personality", Amu said, lowering her head. She heard the doorbell ring and she dashed to the door, opening it to find the four boys she saw earlier at school.

"What the hell?! What are you guys doing here?!", she saw them in their pyjamas, Kukai was hugging his sleeping bag and Ikuto and Tadase had boxers on. She blushed slighty as she tensed up.

Rima and Utau squeezed in through the group of boys, "they decided to have a sleepover since you're the only one here". Rima said, Utau ran in the living room, rolling around on the carpeted floor.

"This is so spacious! Oh my gosh I want to live here for the whole month! Actually I want to live here for my whole life!", Utau laughed, sprawling out on the carpet.

"That's Utau for ya...", Amu whispered to Rima, who nodded.

"I don't think you guys can... Except Nagihiko since he kind of looks like a girl... My dad goes strict when it comes to boys. And I don't even know you guys, you guys could be rapists for all I know!", Amu was about to slam the door on them but Miki raced up to the front door, out came Rhythm, Daichi, Kiseki and Yoru.

"Amu Amu Amu! Can they stay? Please!?", Miki pleaded giving Amu the look she uses when she wants something, making it pretty hard for Amu to say no.

"Argh! Fine... But you guys are sleeping in the lounge. Rima, Utau, you're sleeping in my bed", Amu took them up to her room, leaving the boys to explore downstairs.

"So, this is my king sized bed... My dad likes to spoil me if you didn't know", Amu said, pointing to her large pink bed in the middle of her large room.

"It's so big. I'm sleeping next to Amu!", Utau beamed, before she got nudged in the shoulder.

"No, I am", Rima flatly said.

"I am!"

"No, me"

"Me!"

"I will"

"ME!"

"Ne, stop shouting. I'm sleeping next to Amu-chan"

"YOU BOTH CAN!", Amu gave off a dark aura, glaring at the two blondes.

"I will sleep in the middle so you both can sleep next to me, deal?", the two blondes nodded, putting their bag of clothes in the pink wardrobe in Amu's room.

"Now, I will check on the boys, make yourself comfortable", Amu said before leaving, she closed the door and sighed. She jogged down the stairs before seeing a big mess on the couch made by Kukai. Kukai was sitting on the couch, he was playing on Amu's Xbox with chips and lollies all on the couch.

"Souma-san...", Amu's black aura showed again, her head lowered as her bangs covered her eyes.

"Hmph?", Kukai's chip stuffed face quickly swallowed all of the salty junk down his throat as he seemed clueless to the situation.

"CLEAN UP THIS MESS NOW!", Amu punched Kukai twice in the face and kicked him once in the stomach, making him groan in pain.

"H-hai...", he didn't seemed bruised because Amu knew how to hurt someone without showing evidence.

"Good, now where's Tsukiyomi-san, Hotori-san and Nagihiko-kun?", Amu said, still a bit angered with Kukai. He pointed a shaky finger towards the dining room.

"Arigato", Amu said. She went to go and find the Nagi and Tadase doing their homework and Ikuto drinking a bottle of milk. She looked to her right to see Miki and the other charas playing 'duck duck goose'.

"I thought you guys would be making a mess in here. Thank goodness", Amu sighed in relief, she looked around the room to take a closer inspection, seeing Nagihiko blush, Ikuto smirk and Tadase try to hold in a laugh.

"What's so funny? And why is Nagihiko-kun blushing?", Amu asked, giving a questionable look at Ikuto.

"Amu-chan. You see-", Ikuto started, a hand was covering his mouth.

"N-nothing, Amu-chan!", Nagihiko quickly said, blushing more. He let go of Ikuto who smirked more. She was beginning to grow impatient while waiting around for an answer.

"Fujisaki-kun was thinking dirty thoughts", Ikuto successfully said, smirking at Nagihiko who was blushing more, crimson wouldn't fit his colour. So let's say... Burgundy.

"W-what? I didn't need to know that!", Amu blushed, thinking of what thoughts were going through Nagi's mind.

"But it does concern you. Just think of what happened earlier today", Amu thought of what happened today. Guardian room, Kukai, chara egg, Ikuto falling on her, Ikuto in the infirmary, the three boys entering the infi-

"Oh...",

_'Nagihiko is such a pervert'_

"Well... Whatever he thinks I don't need to know about", Amu went upstairs, greeted by her two blonde friends eating some snacks on her bed.

"Oh, hey Amu. You want some?", Utau held out a packet of pocky out, Amu shook her head.

"I'm going to get changed now, could you guys let me change for a bit?", Amu asked, the two girls took their snacks before walking out, they closed the door and leaned on it. Like security guards.

Amy undressed and put on a long-sleeved pink top. It reached down to her mid thighs and her sleeves go just past her fingertips. She knocked on the door to notify her friends who came in.

"Amu-chan, I like your top!", Utau complimented, Rima nodded.

"Ah, I feel like going on my console", Amu went downstairs to where Kukai was, Rima and Utau trailing behind. Kukai earned a tap on the shoulder, he looked to his left to find Amu, Utau and Rima.

"Y-yeah, Amu-c-chan?", Amu could see Kukai blushing like crazy and a little bit of blood trickling down his face from his nostril.

"Off, I want to go on", Amu said in her 'cool 'n spicy' tone.

"Y-yes", steam came from his ears, he moved aside so amu could sit, Utau and Rima sitting next to Amu.

"What are you staring at? Pervert", Amu said, her 'cool n spicy' tones ting through Kukai's ears.

"Nothing", Kukai looked the opposite direction from Amu, Tadase and Ikuto were heading his way. Tadase sat next to aroma while Ikuto picked Amu up, sitting in her spot while resting her on his lap.

"W-what are you doing, Baka?!", Amu struggled from his grip, failing miserably.

"I say you're enjoying this, Amu-koi", Ikuto teased, she looked over to Tadase who had a bit of blood trickling down his face from his nose, he seemed to be blushing like Kukai.

"Don't call me Amu-koi, Tsukiyomi!", Amu said, feeling uncomfortable, she tried to focus on the game. The game ended with Amu on the top of the leaderboard with 42 kills.

"You can let go of me now, Tsukiyomi", Amu flatly said, looking at Kukai sleeping.

"No~pe", Ikuto teased, Amu glared at him.

"Nagihiko-kun!", Amu shouted, Ikuto dropped her and rolled his eyes.

"Hmph! You baka!", Amu dusted herself off and turned off the Xbox console, she looked at her sleeping friends and motioned for Ikuto to pick up Utau.

"Nope"

"What the hell? Why!?", Amu flared, glaring daggers at the neko.

"I'd carry you instead", and he did, he picked her up bridal style, carried her up the stair and into her bed, lying down next to her.

"Why are you doing this, Tsukiyomi?", Amu asked, facing the ceiling.

"Because you interest me", the door slammed open and there stood a sad Utau. Amu shoved Ikuto off the bed, giving room for the blonde twin-tail to lie down.

"Amu-chaaaaaan! I had a nighmaaaaaaaaare!", Utau ran up to Amu and hugged her, lying down next to her while nuzzling her chest. She pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Ne, I'm not your mother, Utau. Is this Eru's doing?", Amu kept facing the ceiling, Eru, Utau's angel chara came out from Utau's top.

"She was scared and she doesn't tell anyone about her feelings, she doesn't get comforted with these sort of things", Eru said, Amu sighed.

"Could you make her snuggle with Rima next time, Eru?", Amu raised her eyebrow, Eru shook her head.

"She only goes to those who she trusts more", Eru said, Amu sighed again.

"I kinda wish she trusted Rima with situations like these...", Amu said, Eru went back into Utau's shirt to rest. Amu laid there, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Wait...

Where's Ikuto?

Amu quickly opened her eyes again to see no blonde hair but blue hair instead, Ikuto's head was buried in Amu's chest, his legs tangled with Amu's with his arms wrapped around Amu's waist.

"Tsu... TSUKIYOMI!"


	7. Let's go to the mall

Amu sat up groggily on her bed, she gave a glare to her new wall-mounted alarmyuock and looked to her left. Ikuto and Tadase sleeping soundly. She looked to her right Kukai groping Amu's shirt with a sleeping Utau clinging onto the edge of the bed for dear life.

"YOU PERVERTS!", she hit all the boys on the head, giving them welts on the side of their heads. They all sat up, rubbing their injury.

"Ow...", the three boys groaned in pain.

"Just _what _are you guys doing in my bed?!" Kukai and Tadase blushed, scratching their heads nervously.

"Eh..."

"Should we tell her?", the three boys murmured and then finally turned to Amu, who was very impatient.

"We... We had a nightmare?", Tadase said, it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Tell me the _real _reason", Amu said impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Okay okay! It was so cold in the living room and we broke the heater! Please don't tell your father we were here!", Kukai blurted out, tears welling from his eyes.

"Damn... I'll have to get a new heater. You idiots! Why did you use the heater?! Why didn't you tell me to turn it on?!", she pointed an accusing finger at the three boys, Tadase and Kukai stood there nervously, while Ikuto smirked.

"And where's Nagihiko?!", the two boys looked at each other nervously.

"He's sleeping on the floor downstairs. Rima is on the couch", Tadase blushed at the mere thought of him snuggling up to Amu. And why was he thinking that? Because he slept on the fucking outside of the bed! He inwardly weeped at the lonely spot on the bed.

"RIMA IS SUPPOSED TO SLEEP IN THIS BED NOT YOU THREE IDIOTS!", Amu flared, storming out of the bedroom and downstairs to confirm the Lolita's location.

"Rima-chan? Rima-chan?", Amu looked over to the couch, Rima was sleeping soundly. Great. She called down Ikuto and he picked Rima up, placing her on the bed while Amu fixes up Utau.

"You idiots live up to your name", Amu huffed, hopping down the stairs gracefully.

"Careful your top doesn't flip up", Ikuto joked, making the other two blush.

"Shut up! Tsukiyomi!"

"Call me Ikuto, Amu-koi", Ikuto teased.

"A-and call me Tadase, Hinamori-chan!"

"And call me Kukai, Hinamori-san!", the two boys shouted, Amu rolled her eyes and prepared breakfast for the four, making a perfect meal fit for a king with Su's help.

"Thanks, Su", Amu waved Su off, Su went to go look after the two girls in Amu's room.

"I smell something delicious!", Kukai raced to the dining room, finding pancakes, bacon, toast... Everything!

"Amu, this smells delicious!", Tadase complimented, Amu smiled in triumph.

"Dig in, I made it with Su's help", Amu sat down at the end of her new mahogany table that was fit for eight, she looked around to find Nagihiko walking in, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Ohayo, Nagihiko-kun", Amu smiled sweetly, earning a blush from Tadase and Kukai. Rima came in after and greeted everyone before joining them at the table. Utau came in minutes later and devoured the rest of the food. (I just made Utau OOC)

She gulped down all her food, "let's go to the mall! I wanna get the new Hatsune Miku perfume!", Utau earned murmurs of agreement and nods from everybody.

"Good idea, Utau. We'll leave in 30 minutes, at 11:23", everyone filed out of the room except Amu, who stayed washing the dishes with Su. After fifteen minutes of getting wet with water she finally finished earning a five minute rest before getting Miki to choose a simple but casual outfit for the day that's coming.

Miki chose a white blouse with frills at the bottom of it, a red pleated mini-skirt that ended mid-thigh, white baggy socks that ended up to her knees, black ankle-cut converses and a grey hoodie that she didn't bother zipping up.

Utau wore a white mini-dress with black polka-dots on it that go to her mid-thigh, white socks that go to her knees and black ballet flats.

Rima wore a red dress that went to her mid-thigh, it had ruffles on the end of it with a few circles that went around her dress in a pattern. Her socks that went halfway past her shin with black ballet flats, the same as Utau.

Kukai wore a plain white shirt, a black hoodie that showed only the middle of his near see through shirt, faded jeans covered his legs with black skate shoes with white soles.

Nagihiko wore purple cargo pants that end to his knees, casual purple shoes with white soles and a white shirt with red sleeves and a beanie.

Tadase wore a white dress shirt that was hidden behind a black jumper with black pleated trousers. He covered his feet with leather shoes.

"Tadase. You're dressed like a businessman! Get into something casual!", Kukai shouted, he shove Tadase back into the room.

Tadase came back out, his hoodie was zipped up, his shirt was red with 'KING' in white kodiak font. He wore faded skinny jeans and the same shoes as Nagihiko but black.

(I'M SO LAME I HAVE NO FASHION SENSE TT^TT)

Ikuto wore a shirt the same colour as his azure eyes, in a darker shade of blue it read 'Sexy Kitty' with silhouettes of cat heads imprinted on his long-sleeved shirt. A dark blue pair of pants made of nylon hang down to his knees with a pair of blue ankle-cut sneakers with white soles added to it.

"Everyone's ready?", Amu earned loud shouts of eagerness as everyone walked out of the house, talking about a lot of random things.

"Amu-chan! I like your outfit!", Utau complimented, everyone else nodding and murmuring in agreement.

"I think it looks good on you", Tadase smiled sweetly at Amu, who smiled back, making at adage inwardly melt.

"Well I _know _it looks good on her!", Kukai said playfully, nudging Tadase in the arm.

"S-shut up...", Amu said, blushing crimson.

After more talking, arguing and blushing, the teenagers all made it to their destination. All of them took 500 dollars each with them, ready to raid all the shops in there.

"Hatsune Miku: Neon Notes here I come!", Utau shouted, running into the store before the other teens.

"Hm... I should get the new chapter for Bala-Balance", Rima walked in to the Manga store, leaving Amu with the boys.

"I'm going to get a new heater, let's all meet upstairs in the food court, okay?", Amu said before leaving, leaving all the boys to go their ways.

***Time Skip~***

Amu rang up Utau and Rima, telling them to meet at the food court. Amu made her way up to the food court to find Ikuto, Tadase and Kukai eating ramen noodles. Amu had fried rice with dim sims. She sat next to Kukai, who seemed to be pigging out on his food.

"You're going to get the hiccups if you keep eating like that, piggy", Amu snorted, Kukai stuck his tongue out to her, who rolled her eyes.

"I don't *hic* care", Kukai remarked, making Amu sigh as she started on her own food.

"Oh, we found you", Rima and Utau sat next to Amu, Rima had sushi while Utau had the same as Amu.

"I got the Neon Edition of Hatsune Miku's perfume and I got three vocaloid outfits, one for each of us!", Utau announced, grinning like an idiot.

"I've been missing out on my Bala-Balance, so I decided to get all the ones that I need to catch up on", Rima took a bite of her sushi.

"I never knew they sell gag mangas in stores", Amu commented, earning a sigh from Rima.

"Well it's about time you know", Rima remarked, watching everyone eat their food. Amu finished hers before going to an ice-cream shop, buying her a chocolate ice-cream. She came back with everyone else having an ice-cream in their hands.

"When did you guys get ice-cream?", Amu asked, Nagihiko pointed to an ice-cream shop near them, Amu felt stupid after wandering the food court. They all started eating their ice-creams in peace, Utau motioned Kukai to come closer to her while she whispered something in his ear, he blushed and shook his head.

"If you don't do it, I'll show Amu all of your embarrassing pictures!", Utau got Kukai there... It's either take the dare or leave it. So obviously he took it, not wanting to mess up his reputation with Amu.

"Hey Amu, I haven't tasted chocolate before, can I have some of yours?", Kukai asked, standing behind Amu so her back was facing the table.

"Yeah sure... As if that isn't gross", Amu said sarcastically, taking a lick of her ice-cream before feeling something warm against her tongue. Something warm, wet and tasting like boysenberry. She opened her eyes to see half-lidded emerald eyes staring back at her honey-like ones. She blushed and was about to protest until Kukai pushed forward, locking their lips together as their tongues battled against each other. Boysenberry takes the lead! Amu leaned back, placing her elbows on the table as she glared at the boy with messy hair, which in her opinion kind of looked hot. She tried to look around at the widened eyes and gaping mouths around her, she looked back at Kukai, his eyes were shut. He pulled back, leaving a string of mixed saliva linking their tongues together.

**(K, you guys can hate me now)**

Amu closed her mouth, breaking the thin line of spit. She was too dumbfounded to say anything as she could feel Amulet Star take over. She covered her mouth with her hands and deepened the intensity of her blush.

"Good job, Kukai! Now I don't have to show them your embarrassing photos!", Utau laughed. Kukai blushed, receiving glares from his friends Ikuto, Tadase and Nagihiko, who were jealous of the lucky brunette. He could feel the envy in their eyes as they continued eating their ice-creams.

**~~END OF CHAPTER SEVEN~~**

**You guys can hate me now, I just thought of that right now and I was like.**

**'Let's put a bit of Satan into this'**

**Unless you like my idea. But I'll also be making some awkward situations where it involves Amu kissing one of the others.**

**So keep your eyes peeled Amuto fans!**

**Or Tadamu or NagiAmu fans...**

**And there's more to come with Kukamu fans!**


	8. Killing two birds with one stone

"Utau, what did you dare Kukai?", Tadase asked in his sweet princely tone.

"I dared him to kiss Amu, are you blind?", Utau responded flatly, rolling her eyes.

And all three boys were thinking the same thing.

_'She should've dared me'_

"I would've dared one of you, but Kukai was nearest to me", Utau looked over to Amu, who looked over to Kukai, who stared back at Amu with a worried expression.

"Uh... Hinamori-chan, are you alright?", Kukai tilted his head to the side, Amu put her hands to her sides.

"T-that was my first k-kiss", Amu stuttered, Kukai earned menacing glares from the three boys.

_'Lucky bastard'_

But Ikuto was going to plan something different, something further than kissing.

But I think you guys know what I mean.

Perverts.

"Sorry, Hinamori-chan. It was a dare and if I didn't do the dare I would get embarrassed and my reputation would be ruined", Kukai nervously scratched the back of his head.

"O-oh... T-that's fine", Amu stuttered.

"Hey! Why don't we get pizza for dinner?! I'll pay!", Utau grinned, everyone murmured and shrugged their shoulders, they all walked home with their shopping and stuff in their hands, talking and laughing. As soon as they made it to the living room, they all collapsed into a heap on the couch, tangling their legs, arms and hair in each others.

"Today was fun and tiring...", Amu said, sighing in relief.

"Fun. But tiring!", Amu took her head off of Tadase's lap and sat up on Kukai's lap. Utau was sitting up on Nagihiko's lap as Nagihiko rested his head on Ikuto's stomach, who was lying down on the bottom of the pile.

"You guys should stop lying around, it's 5:30", Rima said, walking up the staircase to Amu's room.

"Alright! Let's order pizza! I want to try BBQ!", Utau exclaimed, dialling a number on her phone before holding it to her ear.

"You're so cheery all of a sudden... It's kinda stupid", Rima commented, earning a silent glare from the blonde twin-tail, followed by her sticking up her middle finger.

"Yeah, yeah", Rima dismissed, waving her hand in front of Utau's face while making her way to the kitchen. Amu lied back down on, her head resting back on Tadase's lap while her legs were hanging off the side of the couch with her hands behind her back. She closed her eyes, imagining the kiss she had earlier with Ku-

_'AMU SNAP OUT OF IT!'_

She opened her eyes to look at soothing eyes between the colours of red and pink.

"Tadase?", Amu stared at the girlish boy's eyes in question, she examined the rest of his face, noticing a light blush painted across his cheeks. He looked deep in thought.

"H-Hinamori-chan", Tadase deepened his blush, staring at the pinkette who was feeling quite uncomfortable. She sat up again and jumped off of Kukai to go and retrieve her new heater.

"You guys can call me Amu", Amu slowly started to unpack and assemble the heater, looking at all the different parts of it. Utau and Rima looked surprised.

"Oh wow, I never would've seen that coming", Utau said, looking over to Rima.

"Me neither, only her friends would be able to call her Amu", Rima looked at Amu who had finished with the heater.

Amu sighed and wiped her forehead, "there, now take care of this, or else you'll never come to my house again", and with that, she walked up to her bedroom.

"Eh... Does that mean we're staying over again?", Kukai looked at everyone, expecting them to answer for him.

"I actually wouldn't mind staying over for another night", Tadase looked over to Kukai.

"But this was supposed to be a girls sleepover!", Utau complained, stomping her foot on the ground.

Nagihiko cleared his throat, "I think we should let the girls have their fun...", Nagihiko said. "... Not to mention you guys forcibly threatened and dragged me here...", Nagihiko murmured, just enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"Eh... Sorry", Tadase and Ikuto apologised.

"And you guys decided to 'tag along' with us, idiots!", Utau shouted, blowing a raspberry at the three.

"Shut it, sis. You know why we're here", Ikuto rolled his eyes, resting his head on his palm.

"'Cause you guys are betting on who gets Amu first! I forbid it! You guys are just going to toy with her heart after one of you guys win her! I know it!", Utau puffed out her cheeks, face red with anger.

"Actually... I wasn't planning on that... I think I... Like her...", Kukai admitted, lowering his head while blushing furiously.

"W-well... I love her! Why did you have to kiss her for!? Why not me?!", Tadase glared at Kukai. Kukai lifted an eyebrow, slowly starting to glare at Tadase.

"Because... And man, wasn't it great! Her soft lips, her cute blushing face, her-", Tadase was fuming, a glare that could make Satan scared himself.

"Why you little-", Amu walked down the stairs, clueless about the situation. She looked over to the ready-to-kill Tadase and the brunette hiding behind a cushion.

"Huh? What's going on?", Amu asked, walking next to Tadase, she placed a hand on his shoulder who calmed down, looking at Amu.

"Oh, Amu-chan", Tadase's now innocent face was showing, a sigh was heard from the brunette as he set down the cushion.

"Tadase, what's wrong?", Amu raised an eyebrow, looking into Tadase's dark red eyes. She leaned down, putting her hands on her knees as their faces were inches apart.

"I-uh...", his face was so close to hers, he was blushing like an idiot! But he just had to do it, he just had to...

He leaned in, ignoring the widened eyes of the bystanders standing around them, he went for it, his hands groping her shoulders while he planted a kiss on her lips, his eyes closed as he felt a new atmosphere, he could feel Amu's submissive side kick in. They stayed like that for a few seconds before he let go of Amu's shoulders as she stumbled back, landing on her butt. A blush that was as clear as day was plastered on her face as she received her second kiss in one day.

Tadase just realised what he done as his blush put Amu's one to shame. "S-sorry, A-Amu-chan! I... It was just...", Kukai was the one fuming this time, Ikuto glared at Tadase followed by Nagihiko.

"Since you two done it...", Ikuto got up from the couch, picking her up bridal style as he kissed her shamelessly, Amu's blush was WAY past strawberry! Three kisses in one day by a different guy.

Nagihiko scoffed, "you guys aren't the only one's who like Amu...", he felt like he was missing out, but controlled himself to stay on the couch. Resting his head on his palm while acting uninterested as his eyes wandered off to the door, which rang.

"I'll get it", Rima said, grabbing some money out of Utau's pocket before opening the door. Utau's mouth was wide opened, her jaw dropped as she was about to pounce on Ikuto, about to scold him, knowing he is a playboy. While Kukai was fuming, red as ever from the two embarrassing scenes, and being angry while the two boys had fun with Amu.

"Jealous, are we?", Ikuto smirked at Tadase and Kukai, now boiling with anger.

"Ikuto! Put Amu down you playboy!", Utau yelled, punching Ikuto in the stomach, having no effect on the blue Neko. The three boys and blonde started fighting, Amu barely making it out as she went to go join Rima and Nagihiko who was eating pizza.

"Who do you think will win?", Rima asked, looking over to Amu and Nagihiko.

"Hm... I think Utau, she's pretty overprotective when it comes to her friends and she does punch really hard. But then there's Kukai... Who's pretty athletic... And there's Tadase... His hair is pretty... Then there's Ikuto... Who's eyes are so nice and then there's Nagihiko...", Amu trailed off, staring off into the distance while thinking about the four boys.

"E-eh?!", Nagihiko blushed as he dropped his pizza, looking straight into Amu's honey-like eyes. "I-I like you too...", Nagihiko murmured, making sure no one heard.

Oh... But someone DID hear! And it was that sly blonde lolita sitting across from him. She smirked as she watched the two while eating her pizza.


	9. Uncle!

As the four delinquents stopped their brawling, they were left with four boxes of pizza on the table (God Utau, how much do you eat?) as they had realised it was 6:15. Amu and Rima have already eaten along with Nagihiko, so they had gone to play with their charas.

"Okay, we get one box each! Me first because I want the best pizza...", Utau looked through the pizza boxes, picking out one and carrying it to Amu's room.

"Don't disturb us!", Utau shouted from the top of the stairs, stomping into Amu's bedroom, where her, Rima, Nagihiko and their charas were playing.

The three boys smirked at each other.

They ate until 7:00. Amu came down the stairs, she just took a shower and she was in a white long sleeved top that reached to her mid-thigh. Fortunately for the perverted guy, she didn't dry herself properly. She took out a small bottle of milk and opened the bottle cap. She looked over to the three boys and gave them a look of confusion, looking at Tadase and Kukai's blushing faces. She looked over to Ikuto, who was wearing that annoying smirk that she's been seeing throughout the day.

"What? Why are you guys blushing and why does Ikuto have that damned smirk plastered on his face?!", Amu demanded, stomping her foot on the ground, Ikuto shifted his eyes to Amu's chest.

"So Amu, are you a C-cup or D-cup?", Ikuto teased, making Amu more confused, a blush slowly creeping up on her cheeks. She looked down, nearly choking on her milk.

"S-shit! Don't look!", she slammed her bottle of milk on the table, dashing through the living room and up the stairs. Ikuto made sure she was well away before picking up the milk bottle and putting it to his lips. Tadase smirked while Kukai radiated a slight dark aura. Though he tried to hide it with a smirk.

"And that's what you call an indirect kiss", Ikuto sighed, wiping off his milk moustache.

"Huh? Where's my...", Amu was next to Ikuto, her long top was light yellow, too bad she dried herself before coming down. She looked at the empty glass bottle on the table. She looked over to Ikuto who still had traces of the white liquid around his mouth.

"You idiotic perverted neko!", around Amu's index finger was a ring wrapped around it, it was gold with a small light blue orb in the centre.

"Think again, Amu", a ring of indigo was wrapped around his index finger, representing the element of shadow.

"I'm sly, quick and have fast reflexes, I'd be too fast for you to catch. I can become a shadow and blend in with the walls", Ikuto smirked, knowing Amu has been defeated.

"Fucking idiot...", she cursed, storming off back into her room, her ring disappeared as she opened up a new milk bottle, drinking the contents in it. Ikuto smirked, looking over at the two boys who still had a smirk on their faces.

"What are you idiots doing?", the three looked in the direction of the voice, it was Rima, she was in her red pyjamas and nightcap.

"Nothing", Tadase tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for an answer from the blonde.

"Surrrrrre", Rima rolled her eyes, grabbing a small box of juice from the fridge before making her way back up the stairs.

"I like the 'I love Amu' thing you guys put up", Ikuto chuckled, smirking at the boys.

"Heh, thanks", Tadase smirked back, Kukai looked at the two.

"Yeah, it was too easy. But...", Kukai blushed, the boys looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Never mind", he dismissed, walking to the living room and lying down on the couch.

Kukai looked up, watching the guys in the dining room.

"So... You guys don't like Amu?", Kukai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not. Just like Utau said, it's just a bet. Isn't it?", Tadase chuckled.

"Ha haa... Yeah", Kukai laughed nervously. He felt uneasy about this bet and the boys' fake feelings towards the pinkette. True to his words, he did like the pinkette, too bad he's a love rival to all the other boys at the school, and maybe a love rival to Nagihiko.

But, he still likes her. Maybe 'like' isn't a strong enough word.

But she's just a crush. So... Maybe he should stick to that word for now. He now realised that he's just a bit relieved to know that the boys' love to Amu are fake. It's not much of a competition now, is it? But he still had a long way to got.

He knows that the blonde and the neko has _no_ love experience, they're playboys after all. Yep, no experience at all.

None, nil, negative, negatory, nada, nothing.

_At all. _

They may know how to turn a girl on but they know nothing about love. They only have a one day relationship, a one night stand and then the heartbreaking break-up the next day. Yeah, maybe Kukai has done that a bit too. But he doesn't see Amu as a worthless, plain girl. He must've at first, but that was before.

They'd rather use Amu as a tissue, use her and throw her away. Kukai sighed in disappointment.

What a stupid bet.

**~~Taimusu Kippu~~**

Amu woke up, she looked to her left and right, relieved to see her two friends sleeping next to her. Their soft, even snores we're comforting. She looked on to the floor, she smiled as she saw Nagihiko still sleeping soundly on the pink carpeted ground. She slowly got up from the bed, kneeling down next to him. She pinched some of his hair and moved it away from his face. His sleeping face made her blush, just by a tiny bit though.

(Don't get me wrong BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE NAGIHIKO! *Fangirl squee*)

He shifted and stirred, his eyes opening slowly to reveal amber orbs, staring right back Amu. His eyes showed surprise at first, then comfort as he smiled softly.

"Ohayo, Amu-chan", Nagihiko sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Amu smiled softly, the blush still remaining on her face.

"Oh. Ohayo, Nagihiko-kun", Amu chimed, leaning back to give him space, she just realised what she was doing. Staring at his mesmerising orbs. Heh, but she can't look away, can she? They were something that she wanted to capture and keep. But that would be weird, wouldn't it?

"Mm... What time is it?", Nagihiko asked, looking into Amu's honey eyes. She looked at the clock which read 7:30.

"7:30. I should go and make breakfast with Su. She's probably down cooking it already", Amu chuckled, exiting the room. Nagihiko decided to get dressed and head downstairs. (I'll leave the dress ups to you guys from now on...)

"Ohayo, Iktuo, Tadase and Kukai", Nagihiko greeted. Everyone done their greets and sat down at the table, they all talked, the girls came in a few minutes later and sat down. Two minutes later the food had arrived to the table.

"Itadakimasu!", everyone said before eating. Ikuto glanced at Amu every five seconds and received a confused glare back. Tadase and Kukai don't have the charms of what Ikuto has. He's dealt with 'hard to get' girls before. This will be a piece of cake.

Riiiiiight... Well, you keep thinking that, cat-boy.

"Amu-chan...", Utau came up to Amu, leaning down to her ear, she straightened up and received a nod from the pinkette.

"Okay, thanks", she skipped back to her spot, eating peacefully while receiving inquisitive looks from the guys.

"You're not gonna get anything out of me by staring at me. Ask me and you'll still get nothing. Force me and you'll get nothing but lies that'll lead you the wrong way", Utau rolled her eyes, peacefully eating her food while the others ate at a slow pace.

"My uncle is coming over in an hour. He agreed to look after me if my parents and Ami are gone and I'm still in school. He's a really good person actually", Amu giggled, giving off a white aura.

"Wow. I never would've thought of Amu radiating a white aura", Tadase joked, nervously laughing.

"Well, she does like her uncle. Mainly because he's really fair and he let's her friends sleepover... Even if they were boys", Utau laughed nervously, watching Amu skip up the stairs.

"... And she kinda gets lonely... I wonder why we weren't allowed at her house those times...", Rima sighed. The boys and the two girls decided to help Amu with the cleaning and washed the dishes. (Imagine Amu in whatever clothing you like)

The door bell rang and Amu walked down the stairs, once she got to the door, she opened it. It revealed a tall blonde man, he wore a dress shirt and black pleated trousers with leather shoes.

"Ah! Uncle Tsukasa!", Amu hugged the tall blonde man, he chuckled at the pinkette and hugged back with one hand, his other hand occupied by his large black suitcase.

"Ah, hello Amu", Tsukasa replied, letting go of the beaming pinkette. Utau looked at him.

_'He looks hot! Eeeeek!'_

"Ah. Everyone, this is my uncle, Amakawa Tsukasa", Amu introduced.

Tsukasa waved at her friends, "hello, everyone. Nice to meet you", he chuckled, setting his bag down next to the couch.

"Hai! Welcome, Tsukasa-kun! I am Hoshina Utau. But call me Utau!", Utau stood in front of him, bowing. (No. This is not a pedo Tsutau fanfic. Ew...)

He chuckled. "I'm Mashiro Rima. Welcome", Rima said flatly, he smiled and looked to Tadase.

"Ohayo, I'm Hotori Tadase", Tadase smiled back.

"I'm Souma Kukai"

"Fujisaki Nagihiko. But you can call me Nagihiko"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

"Pleased to meet you all", Tsukasa said, taking his suitcase up the stairs.

"That's my uncle. He's really cool", Amu said, Utau appeared next to her with hearts in her eyes.

"'Cool' he is!", she said in her dreamy voice.

* * *

**Why am I being evil? Because I am.**

**And this fanfic needs to build up a climax! A problem to this story is what it needs!**

**So... Did little Souma Kukai find his feelings? **

**Hah, it's obvious!**

**Yeah yeah... I'd love a NagiAmu fanfic here and there... But I need to make one of my own.**

**So that is what I am doing.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Sayōnara!**


	10. The Jack and the Joker

**TADASE LOOKS SO KAWAII IN A SKIRT! *MEGA NOSEBLEED***

* * *

It was finally time for the boys to go home, since they didn't have their school uniform with them. Utau waved at the four while an evil smirked etched on her face.

"Bye-bye onii-chan!", Utau showed a fake smile, giggling.

They were talking about something. Utau could only hear 'Amu' and 'bet'. Seeming they weren't that far away. Amu rolled her eyes and muttered a simple "bye". Rima stared at them expressionlessly, watching them leave. Tsukasa waved as he smiled. He mostly hung around Ikuto because he wanted to play with his cat ears.

"Okay. Got rid of the boys. Check. Have a sleepover on the weekend without boys. Pending", Amu said, crossing her arms while leaning on the door.

"Well, we always have next weekend. Remember I asked you if we could have one next week. I told you at the dining table", Utau said, leading up the stairs to Amu's bedroom. Irma followed close behind with Amu behind her and in front of Tsukasa, who was behind all three of the girls.

"Okay. Goodnight girls and see you in the morning", Tsukasa said, heading the opposite direction from the girls. The girls said their good nights to Tsukasa as they parted, the girls climbed into bed, quickly tucking themselves under the thick, warm blanket.

"Night, Rima. Night, Utau", Amu said. Rima and Utau said their 'goodnight's' before Eru shut off the light, letting them slowly fall into slumber.

**~~Taimusu Kippu!~~**

"Ah. It's Monday!", Utau said, falling into a gloomy state.

"The beginning go the week...", Utau moaned, glomping the bed.

"It's only five days. After that you guys can sleepover on Friday and Saturday night", Amu said, fixing up her hair in a high ponytail.

"I know... But I fall asleep in class... I got caught once", Utau put on her grey coat. After they finished changing, they went down to join Rima and Tsukasa at breakfast.

"Ohayō!", Amu and Utau said, Tsukasa smiled motioning for them to sit down.

They ate and talked for an hour before the three girls had to leave, they all said their goodbyes before Tsukasa closed the door, leaving them to carpool with Nagihiko because Utau was complaining about walking to school. They met Nagihiko at his house and made their way to school, there at the gates stood Tadase, Kukai and Ikuto. Obviously waiting for them.

Utau walked up dangerously close to Rima, as far as they could get from Amu. "You think she knows about this bet?", Utau whispered in Rima's ear, who seemed to hold down her temper.

"Don't lean up on me. You're too close!", Rima hissed, "and no, I don't think she knows". Rima took several large steps away from the blonde twin-tail, eyeing her cautiously in case she follows. Utau muttered a small 'sorry' to her while nervously laughing.

"Ah, Amu. After school... Do you want to... Do you want to... Go to the Aquariam with me...?", Tadase shifted nervously, glancing at the boys behind him while smirking. He looked back to see Amu blushing like crazy. While Utau and Rima looked irritated.

"H-h-h-huh?...", Amu felt something wrap around her forearm. She looked next to her, a certain brunette seemed to be holding her arm in a protective manner, tugging on her arm slightly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but Amu and I are going to play a few sports this afternoon. Sorry Tadase", Kukai tightened his grip on Amu's arm.

"Oh? Is that true Amu-chan?", Tadase asked with the most innocent face Amu has ever seen. She was on the verge of a nosebleed.

"W-well I-I...", she stammered, looking up to Kukai, who slightly glared back at her. She gulped and lowered her head.

She tried to say something but all that came out were stammers of the nervous pinkette.

"W-well... I need to go to the bathroom!", she forced herself out of Kukai's arms, sprinting to the bathroom with Ran's help.

"You guys were pressuring her", Rima simply said, as if reading their minds. Kukai looked in the direction where the pinkette ran, sighing as he faced Tadase.

Kukai glared at him, "I'm outta the bet", he spat, stuffing his hands in his pockets before turning around to walk away.

"You guys don't know what you're doing", Rima said, Utau nodded while grabbing Rima's hand to walk away. Tadase and Ikuto made eye contact, smirking to each other.

"It's just you and me then", Tadase said, resting his hands on his sides. Ikuto widened his smirk as he nodded.

"Mhm"

**~~TAIMUSU KIPPU!~~**

Amu was staring out the window, catching the stares from her fangirls and fanboys that we're sitting in her row or behind her. She felt jittery by the eyes of the brunette burn into her skin. She whipped her head around while glaring at him.

"Kukai! What do you want?", Amu hissed, leaning closer to him so he could hear her.

"I just wanted to know if you're coming with me to the park", Kukai smiled. She looked away, blushing.

God, did Amu's heart skip?

"I-um...", she looked back and Kukai had that half glare back on his face, almost about to demand her to go with him. Not wanting him to flip, she quickly answered.

"S-sure!", she put her hands in front of her defensively. Kukai nodded and smiled again, turning forward to listen to the teacher.

"Himamori-san", Amu whipped her head back to the front.

"Hai, Nikaidou-sensei?", Amu nervously asked, Nikaidou just smiled.

"Did you get what I was talking about?", Nikaidou asked.

"Ah... Um...", Amu shook her head. She could hear Kukai chuckle right next to her, she gave him a quick glare before turning her attention back to the teacher, who happily explained it to her.

"Thank you, sensei", Amu said. The teacher went back to teaching while Amu stared out the window again, feeling more stares of amazement graze her skin.

**~~Taimusu Kippu~!~~**

It was the end of school and Amu was making her way to the gate-more like sprinting-passing through the herd of kids who were running out of the school, making their way to the school gates. Once Amu had finally made it to the gates, she was about to take her first step out of the campus. Well, that was until someone grabbed her hand.

"Ah!", Amu was pulled back into the school, landing into someone's chest with arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up to find Kukai. The brunette seemed to be raising an eyebrow at the pinkette.

"We need to talk", and with that, he pulled her out and away from the crowd.

**~~Five in the afternoon. After explaining everything to Amu~~**

"A-a bet?", Amu froze, widening her eyes at the brunette sitting next to her on the bench.

"Ahahah. Y-yeah...", Kukai rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is that why you wanted to talk to me? You could've said something instead of glaring at me for several hours", Amu blushed as she realised something.

"I-I'm slowly falling for them! I-I've been less resistant than I was before!", Amu freaked out, grabbing her hair. Kukai tried to calm her down.

"W-well. Why don't you just not hang around them for so long?", Kukai said, Amu looked at him as if he were crazy.

"That's impossible! If it is a bet then surely THEY would hang around me instead of ME hanging around them!", Amu blushed more, about to ask the most stupidest question she would ever ask.

"Um... Kukai...", Amu said, getting the attention from her brunette friend.

"Can you help me with the bet!", Amu shouted, almost sounding like a demand.

"A-and how are we supposed t-to do that?", Kukai's look turned to confusion and curiousness.

"Uh... Um... Be my pretend boyfriend until the bet is over!", Amu blurted out, instantly regretting it. She blushed and waved her hands in front of her chest.

"I-I uh. I mean... It's only until they give up o-", Kukai chuckled at the pinkette.

"Sure", he said, Amu suddenly turned bright pink, slightly grinning.

"R-really? You mean it?!", she beamed, making Kukai chuckle more.

"Yeah. I mean it. Starting tomorrow, okay?", Amu nodded pleasantly, pulling Kukai into a hug.

"T-thank you. I just don't want to give them the pleasure of dumping me after their moment of victory", Amu sadly said, frowning a bit.

"It's okay. Friends are always there for each other, aren't they?", Kukai pulled out of the embrace, giving Amu a 'thumbs up'.

"Yep. And once again, thank you", Kukai chuckled and nodded.

"You want me to walk you home? It's getting dark", Kukai offered, Amu nodded her head.

"Sure. Since my parents aren't over", Kukai grabbed Amu's hand, she blushed at this action.

Before she was about to protest, Kukai spoke up, "I'm your boyfriend, remember?", he winked.

"O-okay", Amu stammered, earning a chuckle from the brunette.

They stared walking, a comforting silence was between them. As they reached Amu's house, they saw Tsukasa at the front door with a greeting expression on.

"Ah, Amu. I was worried about you", his head turned to Kukai, who was acting nervous.

"Oh, and you're the boy who slept over on the weekends. Nice to meet you", Kukai was more nervous, making Amu and Tsukasa chuckle.

"Haha, I guess he thinks you will hurt his guts if he walked me home", Amu joked.

She whispered something into Kukai's ear, making him sigh in relief.

"Hello Amakawa-sama. I'm Amu's boyfriend. I am Souma Kukai, but call me Kukai", Kukai smiled at the tall blonde, who smiled back.

"Well, nice to meet you Kukai. I hope you take care of my niece", Tsukasa said, Kukai gave him a 'thumbs up'.

"I will! We're just rookies in this world anyways", Kukai laughed while ruffling Amu's soft, pink hair.

"What's that supposed to mean? That doesn't make sense!", Amu fixed up her hair, making Tsukasa chuckle.

"Well, I'm not sure if my brother would agree with this but I guess he'll have to deal with his little Amu growing up", Tsukasa said.

"Your brother?", Kukai tilted his head in confusion.

"Uh, yeah. He's my dad, Tsumugu. He overreacts when he sees me with a boy or if my mom brings up the topic to me. He's afraid of his 'little sparrows' growing up", Amu made quotation marks with her fingers.

"O-oh... I see", Kukai laughed nervously.

To break the awkward tension, Amu decided to speak up. "I think you should get going now. It's almost six", Amu said, pointing to Tsukasa's watch.

Kukai nodded before giving Amu a quick peck on the cheek. "See you later, Amu-koi!", Amu blushed, gently touching her cheek as she watched Sky Jack race into the sky on his skateboard.


	11. Texting at night is dangerous

Amu shot up from her bed, heavily panting. She glared at her wall-mounted clock which read 12:04 and sighed, flopping back on her bed. She thought about her 'dream' and she just had and hugged her knees.

Tadase, Tadase, Tadase. TADASE. TADA-FUCKING-SE!

Amu repeated the name in her head, trying to get a few more winks. It didn't work for her. She twisted and turned to get into a comfortable position, failing miserably.

"W-what the h-Hell?", Amu shoved the blankets off of her bed as she turned on the small air-conditioner in her room, eventually feeling a lot better with the cold air brushing along her skin.

"Tadase...", she said the name in a whisper, looking up at the ceiling.

"W-WHA!? WHY AM I THINKING THIS!?", she yelled into her pillow, muffling out her loud, eccentric cry. She sat up, her white shirt with red sleeves were damp, probably with the sweat she built up in her dream.

"WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!", Amu screeched, punching her pillow multiple times. A knock was coming from the wooden door to her room. "Yes?".

"Are you alright Amu-chan?", the knowingly muffled voice belonged to none other than Tsukasa, she sighed, "Hai. I just had a bad dream. I'm okay now", she received a soft chuckle coming from the other side of the door.

"Okay then, sleep well", Tsukasa said as he walked back down the hallway, the sound of his footsteps soften as they echoed off the walls of the house. "Hai, you too", she said before quickly pulling out her phone.

_To: Rima-chan_

_12:14 AM_

_HELP ME I JUST HAD A PERVERTED DREAM ABOUT TADASE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!_

She waited for five minutes, staring at her phone for it to vibrate.

_From: Rima-chan_

_12:19 AM_

_What the Hell? Do you know what time it is? Do you know it is a SCHOOL NIGHT! DO YOU KNOW THAT WE HAVE A TEST TODAY!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SLEEP IS IMPORTANT TO ME?! JEEZ, WOMAN!_

_To: Rima-chan_

_12:20 AM_

_Please help me! I don't know what to do! _

_From: Rima-chan_

_12:23 AM_

_Pervert... I'm not an expert. Go and ask Utau to solve your problems or Yaya. We haven't seen her since she left for China. _

_You know... I kind of miss Yaya-chan. She was pretty annoying and such but she was okay_

_To: Rima-chan_

_12:25 AM_

_WE'RE WORRYING ABOUT ME AND MY PERVERTED DREAM WITH ONE OF THE SCHOOLS PLAYBOYS NOT YAYA! Oh wait... She could be a great help, thanks Rima-chan!_

_From: Rima_

_12:31 AM_

_GOOD! NOW DO YOUR BEST FRIEND A FAVOUR AND STOP TEXTING ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT WHEN WE GET TO SCHOOL! (Infuriated)_

Amu sunk back onto the bed, texting her other best friend, Yaya.

_To: Yaya-chan_

_12:34 AM_

_YAYA-CHAN! HOW'VE YOU BEEN I HAVEN'T TEXTED YOU FOR A LONG TIME!_

_From: Yaya-chan_

_12:36 AM_

_AMU-CHAN! I've heard you are now in High school! Rima told me everything I've been missing out on. Btw I'm good. How are you?_

The corners of her mouth tugged upward as a smile etched onto her face.

_To: Yaya-chan_

_12:38 AM_

_I'm good. I've been better though :( Because I'm being the target of a bet some stupid boys made. My boyfriend told me about it yesterday and told me to be careful, so yeah._

She waited in the dark for fifteen minutes, waiting for the reply from one of her best friends.

_From: Yaya-chan_

_12:53 AM_

_BOYFRIEND?! I MISSED OUT ON SO MUCH I WANT TO MOVE BACK TO JAPAN! I BET THE GUYS THAT ARE BETTING ON YOU ARE HOT AND COOL! I BET THEY'RE THE SCHOOL'S HEARTTHROB'S!_

Amu could almost imagine Yaya shouting it at her. She looked back at the text that was just sent to her, wondering how to respond to it.

_To: Yaya-chan_

_12:56 AM _

_Right... Well, you're right and you're right. But... There's one thing that you missed out on. That one little detail is... THEY ARE ALL PLAYBOYS! Well, um... About the boyfriend part... There's this boy who I 'asked out' and he decided to be my boyfriend until the bet is over or until one of the boys' give out..._

_From: Yaya-chan_

_12:59 AM_

_WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'asked out' AND 'he's my boyfriend until the bet is over' WHAT HAPPENED!?_

_To: Yaya-chan_

_1:02 AM_

_He's going to be my boyfriend until this bet is over, he thinks that if the boys' think we're dating then they'll leave me alone and call off the bet. Truth is we're only friends. So we're on the first name thing._

_From: Yaya-chan_

_1:05 AM_

_Oh, okay. Well, how's Ran, Miki, Su and Dia? If you ask how Pepe is, she is fine. But she went into her egg a while back and I got this other chara. Her name is Akari. She's really fun and energetic and is great at fun parties! _

_To: Yaya-chan_

_1:07 AM_

_They're all fine! But wow, really? I've gotten this chara recently. She's okay and all but... She's the chara of 'Lust and Submission'. I got freaked out the first time I met her because I had to walk around the whole school until she changed me back! And the costume was embarrassing!_

_From: Yaya-chan_

_1:11 AM_

_..._

_Uhm... What? O.o_

_To: Yaya-chan_

_1:13 AM_

_I know... But I need to tell you something... Weeeeeelllllllll... I had this nightmare... About one of the playboys... In my room... With me... Alone... Without clothes..._

_From: Yaya-chan_

_1:15 AM_

_Sorry... I can't help you with that and I need to go to sleep now, talk to you later!_

Amu frowned, either her friend didn't want to help her and get involved or she really needed to go to bed. Amu left her phone on her nightstand and went back to sleep.

_"T-Tadase! W-what are y-you do- AH!"_

_"You shall succumb to your king and make his wishes come true!"_

_"B-but- Ah! Mmf!"_

_"Haah... Haah..."_

_"Ngh... Haah... Mmph... T-Tada..."_

_"T-Tadase! I-I'm about to... To- AH!"_

**I'M SO SORRY! IT'S ONLY A DREAM TRY TO IMAGINE IKUTO OR SOME OTHER PERSON OR SOME ROMANTIC BOAT TRIP I JUST HAD TO!**

Amu shot up from her bed again, bags under her eyes. She glared at her alarm clock for the millionth time, sighing as she got ready into her same uniform. A bit of her was wondering what punishment her short blonde friend would giver her today. She fixed up her bed and jogged down the stairs to meet her uncle, Tsukasa.

"Ohayō, Amu-chan", Tsukasa smiled, Amu smiled back, grabbing her bag off of the granite counter.

"Ohayõ, uncle Tsukasa ", Amu replied, sitting at her favourite spot at the table. Tsukasa laid down Amu's breakfast in front of her, letting her eat it down. He joined her after five minutes, both of them eating in peace for an hour.

They heard a knock at the door. "Oh great, Rima is here...", Amu groaned, frowning. She slowly made her way to the door, opening it up to find her brunette 'boyfriend' stand there with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Amu blushed but failed to keep a stoic face as she smiled back.

"Hey, Amu. I told Rima about your plan and I was going to pick you up instead. She was hard to convince though", Kukai chuckled nervously.

"She's angry at me for texting her after I had a nightmare in the middle of the night", Amu said, remembering said 'nightmare'.

"Hm? What was your nightmare about?", Kukai asked, feeling a bit of worry for her. She shook her head as she smiled nervously.

"I-it's nothing! I just... It was just a nightmare. Same old, creepy monsters and scary stuff", Kukai knew she was lying, but pushed it aside.

"Oh, okay. So you were okay for the rest of the night, then?", Kukai asked.

"Y-yeah!", Amu lied.

"Great. Then let's go!", Kukai gestured for Amu to walk beside him.

"Yeah. But you're entering from the back. I don't want people to see us... Yet", Amu said, facing away from Kukai while blushing. "We'll just keep it between us and the others", Kukai nodded, clearly understanding where she's getting to.

"Sure. But Rima is going to pummel you if you go by yourself and Utau won't be there to save you. She's sick", Kukai said, watching the expression on the pinkette's face change.

"W-w-what?!", she turned to fear and shock. Fear, because she's experienced her blonde friend's anger, and shock, because her friend Utau was never sick and she chose today to stay home.

"Well, if you're fine by getting killed by Rima then I won't intrude", Kukai joked, earning a hard punch on his arm. "Idiot. Fine, we'll both go to the front", Amu walked at a faster pace in front of Kukai, avoiding his eyes of forgiveness.

"Gomen, Amu-chan", Kukai said. Amu muttered a small "whatever" and looked over to her left, seeing Nagihiko's black car stop next to them.

"Ohayo, Amu-chan. Want to carpool with us?", Nagihiko asked, smiling. Amu looked at the back to see an angry Rima, her legs and arms crossed while glaring at Amu with a tired expression. "Sure!", Kukai answered for Amu, grabbing her wrist while opening the back car door.

"No no no no no no! You sit in the middle!", Amu dug her heels into the dirt, barely stopping her from being dragged into the car.

"Oh? Amu-chan are you okay? You usually sit in the middle", Nagihiko said, giving her a questionable look.

"Y-yeah... I just wanted a change since Utau isn't here...", Amu said, "sure. I guess I can put up with being in the middle", Kukai said stepping into the car, followed by Amu.

She looked over to the tired and silently fuming Rima, scowling outside of the window. "S-so Rima...", Rima glared at Amu, making her shiver and mentally squeal.

"What", she said flatly, glaring at Amu with her slightly tired expression.

"N-nevermind!", Amu started sweating nervously. Rima turned her head back out the window with a "tch".

The trip to the school wasn't very comfortable, it was silent and awkward. Making Amu glance at Rima to see if Rima was glaring at her or not. Once they made it to the school, they were greeted by Ikuto and Tadase.

"Ohayo, Amu-chan. How was yesterday?", Tadase asked, putting on his innocent face.

"Ack! I-it was great! But it was so tiring after, I'm still tired from it!", Amu said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm tired too...", Rima gave off an uncomfortable aura, her expression could tell she was infuriated as she dragged a flailing Amu to the back of the school.

"W-where are they going?", Tadase asked.

"W-well... Rima is tired from some other reason...", Kukai responded.

"If you guys knew Rima more than you would've known she likes her sleep undisturbed", Nagihiko said, knowing everything about Rima ever since elementary.

"Oh, so she must've done something to make her angry overnight", Tadase said, inwardly smirking.

"Which was texting her. She had a bad dream but Rima won't tell me what dream it was, she just said it'll make me jealous or something", Nagihiko shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's go to the infirmary", Kukai said.

"Um, why?", Tadase asked, "you'll see", so they left to go to the infirmary, barely passing through all the girls who would throw themselves at them.

**+TAIMUSU KIPPU!=**

"R-Rima does hit hard...", Amu said, twitching her arm, Rima laid in the bed next to her, sleeping soundly. Amu received a small kiss on the forehead by none other than Kukai, making her shocked and pass out.

"W-what?! You can't kiss her! You're out of the bet!", Tadase said, stepping back in shock.

"Oh, did I tell you yet? Amu is my girlfriend. Heheh... I forgot to tell you that before", Kukai said, acting by blushing and scratching behind his neck nervously.

"Nani!? When was this!?", Ikuto stared wide eyed at the brunette. "It's obvious you guys know nothing about her", Kukai chuckled, seeing the shocked expressions on their faces, slowly turning into a smirk.

"Then we'll have to try harder then", Ikuto said with a smirk, surprising Kukai.

_'This isn't how the plan was supposed to go'_

* * *

**THERE IS GOING TO BE A VERY UNEXPECTED TWIST IN THE ENDING OF THIS STORY, JUST SAYIN'**


End file.
